Locked Away
by SerayaNeko
Summary: A haughty prince's kingdom is usurped, and he is sold to another kingdom as a servant. What will he do when he's forced to work, and work hard. How will he ever get his kingdom back with only a group of ragtag bunkmates? Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Saved by the Cidamon?

Chapter 1- Saved by the Cidamon. Purchased by a Blonde.

Hey all! Welcome to my newest brainchild…. dramatic lights and music 

Locked Away! I hope everyone likes it. I thought I should start another as my first story draws to a close! Read it! I'm using my regular policy on reviews, no Flames, it's not my fault if you don't like my story, plus it makes me feel bad. New ideas, positive reinforcement and constructive criticism are welcome as always. Put your hands together for…

Chapter One- Saved by the Cidamon. Purchased by a Blonde.

"Oww! Geroff me pal!" I heard a man cry as I sat on his arm.

_Its not as if there's anywhere else to sit on this godforsaken caravan. _I thoughtto myself while quickly apologizing. I really didn't want any trouble, damn, I'd really rather not be here at all, but I had a choice to make. Sell myself off to the despicable Cidamon, or be impaled on Lord Darkannon's sword. I'd pick the sword any day, but unfortunately, my personal servant Frieda had other ideas. But perhaps I should start at the beginning.

My name is Geoden of Valador. As it was, I'm second in line for the Valadorian throne to my brother Christopher. Unfortunately, I have no idea what happened to Chris, or the rest of my family, so maybe I'm first in line now. You see, some old guy who was off his rocker usurped my kingdom with the biggest army you've ever seen. He trapped the rest of my family in the throne room while I was off with the blacksmith's daughter. What can I say? I like girls they like me.

My servant Frieda found me heading back to the castle, my date rudely interrupted by the sound of swords clashing outside the pub door, and ushered me to the Cidamarian caravan on the other side of the kingdom. Taking off my gold ring, a symbol of my status as prince of Valador, she paid the Cidamon out front and I was loaded into a small cart with about 50 other people. Servants being transferred I assumed, seeing as the battle between the two armies was still too far off for these people to notice, let alone be rushed to get away.

"Can we hurry it up please? I'd like to get out of here?" I asked the nearest Cidamon.

"Vkaw ar dui!" He shouted at me in his native tongue.

The Cidamonians were a disgusting race, their olive complexions and gold eyes were unmistakable, but if you needed further assurance of their nationality, you could always look to the streaks of maroon in their dark hair. They were a nomadic tribe, and never stayed in the same place long enough to be counted. They entertained in the streets for money, and then moved on. In short, they were a bunch of beggars. When my brother and I were younger, we were dared to set fire to one of their caravans, so we did. I kind of feel bad about it now, but it's not like it matters anymore.

"Heeeyyyy! Stop please! The king of Norsunder needs a servant, can I get one off you guys?" A loud feminine voice shouted outside the cart. It slowly came to a stop. I heard the Cidamon leader and the girl haggling, and he entered the cart, grabbing me by the ear.

"Aww, I feel so privileged!" I muttered as I was dragged out of the caravan and handed to the awaiting girl. As the Cidamons drove off, I examined her. She seemed to be a bit older then me, in her mid- twenties or so. She had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes common in the realm of Faust. She smiled as she spoke.

"Welcome to Norsunder kid!"

A/N 

I realize this chapter has a lot of background information in it, but it is vital to the later plot, so remember some of the things Geo said! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please, please, please review! And I promise, Geo's attitude will improve! For now, he's just a snotty, womanizing prince! Yay! Plus, I'm pretty sure this is an original fairy tale, but if you think I may have subconsciously adopted the idea, please let me know in a review.

**Cidamon Translations:**

Vkaw ar dui - Shut up kid!


	2. Servant's House 72

Chapter 2- Servant's House #72, Member #5

A/N

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Chanel. Long story short: She helped me find 3 feathers, even when she had to pee. Thanx Channy!

Recap: Geoden, a prince, escaped death while hitching a ride on a caravan, to his chagrin; he was sold to the King of Norsunder as a servant. On with the story!

The blonde spoke again. "Hi my name is Edie of Faust. I'm the head of Servant's House #72, Member #1."

Her words meant absolutely nothing to me, so I just nodded. Evidently she noticed my confusion, because she quickly explained herself.

"Right, you're new here so let me tell you how things work. Every servant room houses 5 people. When one leaves, it's the head of the house's job to replace them. It just helps to keep things running smoothly. You'll be in bunk #72, so that means your number here is 725, cause you're the fifth member. Am I making sense?"

"Yeah, but I have one question for you. We sleep in rooms with four other people?" I responded.

"Hah! You're funny! Didn't think we'd get individual rooms did ya? Come on, we're almost there."

Edie led me to a large area full of identical numbered building, which I assumed were the servant's houses. I scanned the area to find the one labeled 72, and found it in the very back corner. I groaned.

"Ya, it's a decent walk to the palace from here, but you get used to it! Plus, it's good exercise!"

_Uggghhh… must she always be so cheerful?_ I thought. _There has to be a law against this optimism in a servant…_

We entered the bunk, where 2 others were playing Ynots, a game using tokens and 2 dice.

"Hey you guys, I got the new one!" Edie sang. The two looked up. There was a man who had to be older than me by a few years, and a boy who couldn't be more than 12.

"Guys, this is umm…. What's your name?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Geoden." I replied non-enthusiastically.

"Alright, Geoden, this is Tanner of Norsunder," she said brushing the boy's brown hair, "and this is Jarrett of Valador."

Startled by the news that the man was from Valador, I examined him. He had ebony black hair and a green eye. His right eye was covered with a sort of navy bandana, and he was sturdily built. Upon gazing at me, he frowned a bit. I prayed he didn't recognize me. Looking away, I asked Edie.

"You said there were 5 in a bunk, where's the last person?"

"Oh, she's just finishing up her chores. She'll be along." Edie replied smiling again.

"Hey Geoden, wanna play some Ynots with us?" Tanner asked. Thinking of nothing better to do, I agreed. As I played, Jarrett's emerald gaze was focused on me.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, and four young boys around Tanner's age rushed into the room.

"It's almost bedtime! Where's Rika?" one shouted.

"She should be almost here by now." Tanner answered.

"What, you boys are missing me already?" a heavily accented voice questioned from the door. I looked up from the dice and saw a Cidamon girl, almost my age.

_Great, more Cidamon, just what I need… _I thought with distaste.

"Please Rika! You promised!" another of the boys whined.

" Umei Liam, Umei! What shall I sing tonight? I am knowing!"

"I know…" Edie gently corrected.

"Right!" This Rika replied. She closed her eyes and began to sing in Cidamarian.

_Kavk qi dedi,_

_O'nn moon iua veho,_

_Qi etqus nymo e tyxat,_

_Zynn tufh iua wu vnoor,_

_Zynn tugh iua wu vnoor._

Her voice, I had to admit was beautiful. The foreign words gliding off her tongue easily, her long, knee-length, dark brown hair swaying with her body. As she finished, her golden eyes opened, and each of the children embraced her, and went their separate ways. As her gaze fell upon me, she appeared startled.

"Oh, so sorry, I am forgetting…I forgot… Edie bought number 5 today! My name is Katrika Paolova."

"I'm Geoden." I replied with more venom then I'd intended. Her eyes turned to the ground.

"Yes, I am of the Cidamon, but that's no reason to treat me unkindly. I work as hard as anyone else here!" she spoke. Not angry, more full of pain. That hit me hard.

Geoden you jerk! She just sang kids to sleep and you're being racist… 

As the evening drew to a close, we all got into our bunks, and I drifted into sleep. I woke abruptly when a hand clamped over my mouth and Jarrett's voice whispered.

"Come with me. I know who you are."

_Oh damn._

A/N

Itsa me SerayaNeko! I decided to put chapter 2 up now because the story won't show up in the archives unless I do…grrr… Hope you enjoyed it! Sry about the cliffie! I'm so evil…Mwahhhahahaha!

**Cidamon Translation:**

Umei- Okay

The Song:

Hush my baby,

I'll keep you safe,

My arms, like the river,

Will rock you to sleep,

Will rock you to sleep.


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3- Confrontations

Hi! I just finished my other story The Triplets of Laquaria, and as a result, am finally continuing this one! W00T! Please enjoy this chapter of Locked Away.

Recap: After arriving in his new home Geoden meets his bunk mates Edie, Tanner, Jarrett and Katrika. Jarrett seems to know who he is.

I woke abruptly when a hand clamped over my mouth and Jarrett's voice whispered.

"Come with me. I know who you are."

_Oh damn. _I had no idea what to do or say to that comment, so I followed him without a struggle into the woods behind our bunkhouse.

"Now," he said. "You are Prince Geoden are you not?"

"Look pal, I have no idea what…"

"Don't lie to me kid, I met you 5 years ago, right after you burned down that Cidamon caravan. You see, I was the guard on duty that night, and in order to cover up for your stupidity, I was fired, after only a month of service."

What do I say to this guy? He obviously knows who I am, and it's my fault he was sold into servitude.

"I'm sorry about that sir…" I looked down at the floor.

"You should also know _Your Highness_ that I won't fall for any of your pity games, and what I actually dragged you out of here for, is to find out what made you become a servant in the first place."

I thought it best to reply to him, what did I have to lose now?

"Lord Darkannon's army has invaded Valador, and to prevent my death, my maid sold me to the Cidamon. I have no idea what happened to Valador after that."

"I see, so you ran away like a dog with your tail between you legs."

"No! I didn't, I would have rather stayed with Chris and my parents, but I was sold and bound before I had the chance to do anything!" I yelled.

"Shhhhh! You don't want to wake anyone do you? Look. Valador is my home too, and whether or not I like it, you are the heir to the throne, and it is my duty to protect you."

"You don't have to do that, I can take care of myself…"

"I have my doubts kid." Jarrett began walking back towards the house. "Oh, and don't be talking bad about the Cidamon in front of Katrika ya hear?"

I nodded and followed him back to the house. After finally settling into my bunk I felt yet another hand over my mouth.

"Jarrett…" I groaned. "I want to go to sleep…"

"It is not Jarrett." Katrika's accented voice whispered.

"I am very sorry for waking you Geoden, however I could not sleep without apologizing for what I said today. I put words into your mouth. Forgive me."

"Yeah, alright…whatever. Now go to sleep."

"Okie-Dokie Geoden." She replied as I winced.

"Never say that again."

"Why not? Is it wrong to say that?" she asked.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. I'm tired." I replied, and then waved her away.


	4. I have to do What?

Locked Away- Chapter 4

I Have to do What?

A/N Hi! Thanks to those who reviewed. This story is officially off hiatus! Enjoy Chapter 4!

I awoke to a loud bell ringing in the distance. In a vain attempt to disregard it, I buried my head in my pillow, and was trying to go back to sleep when a heavy weight fell on top of me. I quickly go up to see Tanner sitting on top of me.

"C'mon Geo." I cringed at the use of a nickname. "We've gotta go or we're gonna be late!"

"Late for what? Watching the sunrise? It can't be later than 5 in the morning."

"Don't be silly Geoden, it's 4:00!" I heard Edie's voice say. I moaned and rolled over. Tanner shook me as Edie laid a type of uniform on my bed. "Let's go Geo! Up and at 'em!" I slowly crawled out of bed and wiped my eyes. Upon opening them, I noticed my four roommates were looking at me expectantly.

"You had best be getting changed Geoden. I am not wanting you… I don't want you to be late your first day." I heard Katrika say.

'Do you mind turning around?" I asked, and they immediately obliged. The servants uniform fit well. It consisted of navy blue pants, and a tidy white shirt with the crest of Norsunder stitched on. On the sleeve was the number 725. My servant number.

Once I had changed, our entire ragtag group departed for the palace. Edie began to explain how each of us would have different duties, and that the head of the servants would place me with whomever he felt was in charge of a job that I would be the most capable of doing.

As we arrived, I met the head of the palace servants. His name was Zeke, and was as tough as his name implied. After scrutinizing me, he decided to place me with a man named Kurt. Strangely enough, after he said this, Jarrett and Tanner grimaced and Edie paled slightly. Only Katrika remained unfazed, and moved towards Zeke.

"Please Zeke. I am needing help with my duties. Can not Geoden be assigned to work with me instead?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes. Pathetic, but I had a feeling I might need to thank her for it later. Luckily for me, I supposed, it seemed as if Zeke had a soft spot for the Cidamon girl, because he blushed and told her that "it'd be no trouble at all darlin'." The rest of my roommates sighed with relief. I made a mental note to ask about Kurt's duties later.

As we were dismissed to our duties, Katrika led me to a rather large ballroom in the palace. I assumed there had been a party the night before as the room was in shambles.

"So you're telling me that you normally clean this room all by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes. But it is not so bad." She replied. I wanted to disagree but I thought it might make her a bit uncomfortable. I decided to break the silence by first, asking her where to begin, and secondly, what it was that Kurt did. She laughed and answered that Kurt cleaned the washbasins and privies of the nobility. Was I ever glad she stepped in when she did.

As we began to clear off the tables, we worked in a contented silence. I admit that her gold eyes tended to set me on edge still; I was impressed with the fact that I was starting to be able to deal with my original distaste with the Cidamon through the vassal of Katrika. After working for about 7 hours, it was lunchtime, and we were almost finished. I was starving, so Katrika rushed to lead me to the mess hall.

The meals were satisfactory I guess. But they were defiantly not what I was used to. We met up with the other members of servant house #72, and chatted pleasantly about the days' events thus far as we ate. I digress: though the food was not as good I was used to, the company certainly was far better. For once, I actually had something pleasant to talk about, and I didn't eat my meals in dead silence. In short is was kinda nice, and even though I was working harder than I ever have in my life, I didn't care.

As the day drew to a close, my newfound friends and I returned to our home. Tanner got out his Ynots game, and we sat together and played a version of the game that involves team. Edie told me it was customary to play it with new members of house #72, because it requires a great deal of teamwork. She paired with Jarrett and I was with Katrika. Tanner was left to be the mediator. The game was to be played without words, and the dice were thrown on the table. The small silver rings were passed back and forth, and the object was to, between your partner and your self, have 13 rings in total. Small, discreet movements were used to represent a different amount of rings, and you had to rely on deciphering your partners' signals. Since Edie and Jarrett were the oldest members of our small group, and most experienced, they beat Katrika and I to a pulp.

Later as I settled into bed, the young boys from the night before arrived, and requested 'Rika' to sing again. She obliged, singing another Cidamon Folk tune, which put me to sleep right away. Boy, was I tired. Maybe I could finally get some hard-earned rest.


End file.
